Obsession
by Divya
Summary: What happens when an evil dude like Gaara loves someone? Especially if that someone is Hinata? Can she take his obsession over her? RR
1. Arrive

A Hinata and Gaara fic! Wahoo! This is totally original so yeah. Don't copy! Wahahha... I don't own Naruto (damn I wish I did) So none of these characters are mine. So nyeah. On with the fic (which takes place in the second Chuunin exam in the forest) was written in approximately 20 minutes. So sue me if I have tons of mistakes! –walks away mumbling 'Such indignant people!'-

R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

* * *

**Obsession**

_**By: Divya**_  
  
Hinata was quietly kindling firewood. Shino, Kiba & Akamaru hadn't yet returned from their search for food. Hinata felt quite safe. Everything around her was quiet. Nothing stirred in the forest, not a single soul.  
  
She smiled slightly thinking of Naruto, and then she sat down beside the fire. She had just barely made contact with the ground when something went zipping by her face. She froze. Slowly she willed her eyes to turn and stare the way the weapon had come from. She fell back in shock. Before the person could attack again though she clutched at the dirt beside the fire, chucked it at it and brought the inferno to a sizzling stop. She jumped up to her feet and darted toward the huge tree behind her, and using Chakra she zipped up it.  
  
Panting madly she held onto a branch for dear life and then looked over a bushel of leaves at the ground below. She didn't see him anywhere... She sighed with relief.  
  
"Hinata, isn't it?"  
  
The girl froze, her body shook madly. 'He's behind me...' She willed herself to turn around and face her nemesis.  
  
Their eyes met. "G-Gaara...." Her voice was hushed and she knew the boy had barely heard her.  
  
His red eyes glowed as he looked at her. He sat, with his back against the tree, his legs sprawled out on the branch; he looked amused.  
  
He was just meters away, and the violet eyed girl couldn't help but tremble with fear. She remembered what he had done to those three men that had challenged him... he had murdered them brutally even though they had given him a scroll and begged him to let them leave with their lives. Hinata couldn't bear to think that her fate was going to be equivalent to theirs.  
  
Tears were forcing their way to her eyes and she looked down at the branch while she spoke with a voice that was barely audible. "I don't... I don't have a scroll with me..." She bit her lip. She knew she was dead.  
  
Gaara laughed. Hinata's eyes widened and she looked up at him, but he wasn't sitting against the tree anymore. She felt fear boil up inside of her and she searched around for him frantically.  
  
"I don't want a scroll... I already have enough..." Gaara's cool breath washed over the back of Hinata's neck and she froze. How had he gotten behind her again? She bit her lip to stop the torrent of tears forcing their way out of her eyes. She managed to whisper, "What do you want then?" without turning around.  
  
The boys chilled hand slid under her chin and lead her face to turn and look at him. His scarlet orbs bore into hers.  
  
"I want ... you."


	2. Fright

Ok people's I updated. Oh and sorry about the scarlet eyes thing, my bad. LoL... I kept on thinking about Gaara's wicked hair and nyeah. Um... about this fic, I really didn't plan it, I just wrote it and uploaded it... so it'll take me a while to smoothe out the rough edges. Hehe... which means it'll probably be crap from now on. =( Sooo if you're Gaara and Hinata fans and you want a better story then wait a couple dayz and I'll upload a story that'll actually make sense.

Wahoo! Heheh.... Well anyways, have fun reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Obsession  
****_Chapter 2_**

_**By: Divya**_  
  
Hinata's eyes grew wide. 'He wanted... her?' What was that supposed to mean? Did he want to kill her? Or....  
  
"... What do you mean?" Hinata asked, clearly confused with Gaara's words.  
  
The boy laughed. He dropped his hand from her cheek and leaned back his head and laughed, a frightening sound. Hinata didn't know what to do so she waited... she knew that if she tried to run she'd get caught by him easily... so there was no chance in surviving if she ran.  
  
Gaara stopped laughing abruptly and he drove himself forward so fast that Hinata didn't even see him move. His face was an inch away from hers, his mouth brushed by her cheek and continued on toward her ear. "Fight me... Hinata... and I'll show you what I mean..." He came back up to stare her in the eye and without warning he clutched her around the waist her and dove off the branch. He landed on the ground with a sickening thud, Hinata in his arms. He let her down and she edged away from him, clearly frightened.  
  
"Fight me Hinata... I know you are strong, so fight me!" He glared at her, his icy blue eyes screaming with intensity.  
  
'Why must I fight him?' Hinata was so afraid. She turned and ran, trying to get away, her eyes squeezed tight.  
  
"Ouffh..." Hinata's breath was knocked out as she slammed into the brick like form of Gaara. He had moved quickly again and he was in front of her. She twirled herself around facing the way she had come. She pulled up her feet in an effort to run away.  
  
Lightening fast hands wove around her waist and pulled her back slamming her into the body of Gaara. Her head was turned away from him, but he brought her close nonetheless. He moved his head forward and gently kissed her neck. "Please fight me Hinata... If you don't I'm afraid I will have to kill your friends. Hm... Shino, Kiba & Akamaru isn't it?" As he said that, her friends bodies emerged from the ground wrapped in cocoons of sand.  
  
Hinata's eyes widened. Anger seethed in her blood. 'How dare he hurt them?' With lightening fast speed she crouched down and twirled her leg around, kicking Gaara with an unbelievable force, knocking him off his feet. But he and his sand had quick reflexes and before he reached the ground, sand grew up to cushion his fall, and so he rebounded up again onto his two feet. He was laughing now... but Hinata didn't care. She rushed towards the cocoons that held her friends. "Shino? Kiba? Akamaru?!" Her voice was frantic as she dug away at the cocoon of sand burying the form of Shino. His face was barely visible. Hinata felt tears come to her eyes. 'They were going to die... all of them were....'  
  
"Uh, uh, uh..." The voice of Gaara spoke up, unbelievably close. Hinata kept on digging away, blood seeping out of the edges of her fingers. "Hina... you shouldn't do that..." Gaara's hand slid over her hand and tightly gripped it. He pulled it out from the sand and did the same with Hinata's opposite hand. He held onto her and then whispered into her ear,  
  
"I'll be watching you... like I always have been." Letting go of her abruptly, he brought up his hand and commanded the sand to let go of her unconscious friends. They're bodies slumped to the ground in individual heaps. Gaara turned around and looked at her, his face left unbelievably impassive.  
  
"They don't remember anything, so don't tell them anything. Unless, that is, you want them to die..." He smirked at her, and then turned around and walked away calmly, a torrent of sand following him. Stopping for a moment he whispered in an icy cold voice, "Remember Hinata, I'll be watching you." And then he disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

So you guys get how he got to like Hinata? He's been watching her -shivers- Eeek... creepy stuff. LoL... or not. Well I dunno if that's really the case, perhaps I'll make him like her for other reasons. -ish confuzed-

R/R  
Frum, Divya


End file.
